Un hermoso Lucifer
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Ella una lolita con rasgos de dominatriz. Él un inseguro e ingenuo profesor... o eso es lo que ambos demuestran al mundo exterior. Un fin de semana lo puede cambiar todo, los roles pueden invertirse. "-Dirígete a mí siempre como amo ó como profe. ¿Has comprendido? -Sí, amo..." ED/BE Sadomasoquismo AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí. No quiero copy&paste por ningún lado, a menos que se me pida permiso.

**Raiting:** M por lenguaje adulto, escenas de sexo y sadomasoquismo.

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella.

**Resumen:** Ella una lolita con rasgos de dominatriz. Él un inseguro e ingenuo profesor... o eso es lo que ambos demuestran al mundo exterior. Un fin de semana lo puede cambiar todo, los roles pueden invertirse. "-Dirígete a mí siempre como amo ó como profe. ¿Has comprendido? -Sí, amo..." ED/BE Sadomasoquismo.

* * *

**Un hermoso Lucifer**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan…

Escucho los pasos de mi amante captor bajando las escaleras y suspiro alerta aunque no aliviada dada la incertidumbre de mi situación.

Desde hacía dos días estaba cautiva en ese lóbrego sótano, y en ese preciso momento me encontraba atada al techo, con los brazos encadenados hacia atrás por gruesas esposas que torturaban mis omoplatos y llenaban de calambres los músculos de mi espalda. Mis muñecas hinchadas y mis manos entumidas habían comenzado a tener un tono purpúreo.

Soy una joven adolescente y, actualmente, mi uniforme colegial de blusa blanca desgarrado al frente, sobre mi falda de cuadros se encuentra manchado de sudor, y denotan junto con las marcas y cicatrices de mi blanca piel, los azotes que he recibido. Mis zapatos negros enmarcaban dos calcetines perfectamente blancos que llegaban hasta mi rodilla, aunque uno de ellos estaba más bajo que el otro, pero la posición del encadenamiento me hacía unir las rodillas y juntar las puntas de ambos pies dándole un aspecto patético.

Sobre mis ojos tenía una venda que me cegaba absolutamente impidiéndome percibir nada, y mi boca tenía una mordaza redonda que me imposibilitaba emitir nada que no fueran gemidos desesperados. Sobre mi cuello tenía una correa canina ajustada que, dependiendo del gusto del amo, podía estrangularme levemente, y mi largo y castaño cabello ondulado caía sobre mi rostro y mis hombros atado en dos colas una trenza adolescente.

¿Y como había llegado a esa situación?

—Entonces, Profesor, dígame —le pregunté de forma provocativa a mi estimado profesor de biología un mes anterior— ¿Tiene usted pareja ?

—No veo por qué eso sea de su interés, Srta. Swan.

Siempre había sentido una atracción profunda por ese profesor de cabellos broncíneos en particular, y por los hombres un poco mayor que yo en general. A propósito ajustaba mi blusa reglamentaria y subía mi falda a cuadros para que se ciñeran mis hermosos muslos y se denotaran mis pechos juveniles. Lo hacía con el propósito de seducir a mi profesor, al que consideraba una víctima más de mis juegos erógenos. Pensaba tórridamente en someter al incauto docente a mis caprichos, seducirlo para que este sucumbiera a sus deseos y luego de usarlo y hacerlo mi presa, dejarlo a mi merced. Pero, por las ironías del destino, pronto confrontaría una cruel ironía.

Por eso, cada día que me quedaba tarde después de clases para conversar con mi el profesor Cullen, al que consideraba ingenuo, y cada vez que me agachaba eróticamente para recoger un pincel dejado caer a propósito, cada vez que me inclinaba seductoramente sobre el cuadro para mostrarle mis pechos a él, y me estremecía de placer al verlo reprimir sus impulsos —al menos en apariencia— me regocijaba.

Cuando el Profe pareció sucumbir por primera vez a mis avances y posó tímidamente su temblorosa mano sobre mi muslo, sonreí. Y cuando él, de manera insegura, colocó por primera vez las manos sobre mis pechos, sonreí aún más. Y cuando Edward Cullen gimió de placer mientras besaba mi hermoso y terso cuello, fui incapaz de contener la risa.

—Quiero que vayas a mi casa mañana viernes, Isabella.

—¿A qué, Profe? —le pregunté sonriente pero fingiendo inocencia en la mirada, y llevándome un dedo a la barbilla en forma infantil.

—Para darte una clase especial de bioogía anatómica. Quizás puedas modelar un poco para mí. Naturalmente no deberás decir nada a nadie, dile a tus padres que pasarás el fin de semana con una amiga. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto, Profe… lo que usted diga…

—Y quiero que llegues puntual —dijo aferrándome un brazo, pero su mano rápidamente bajó hasta la cintura, y finalmente me aferró el glúteo derecho con gran fuerza— ó deberé disciplinarte severamente.

Me sentí asombrada por esa breve muestra de dominación del Profesor. Cosa extraña en el tímido académico. Hasta me pareció percibir una mirada siniestra y lujuriosa en su rostro, pero finalmente me despreocupé del asunto, me despedí de él con un fogoso beso de lengua, me coloqué la mochila de Hello Kitty en el hombro, y partí a mi casa a decirle la excusa planeada a mis padres…

Bajé de mi bicicleta y me adentré en el jardín del Profe, y toqué a su puerta mientras alisaba las arrugas en mi falda de cuadros. El Sr. Cullen abrió y me miró de arriba abajo sonriente y yo fingí inocencia…

—Has llegado tarde, Isabella —dijo y puso gruesos cerrojos en la puerta justo después de que entré. —Y tu indisciplina tiene un precio…

—¡Ay Profe! ¡No sea payaso! —descarté, pero justo entonces percibí su sádica mirada mientras extraía una enorme regla de madera.

—Ponte de rodillas —ordenó, y en principio titubeé —¡Ya mismo!

—Pero Profe…

—No tolero la indisciplina —dijo flagelándome los glúteos con la regla y provocándome un intenso dolor pero, curiosamente, también una cierta sensación erótica, así que obedecía y me puse de rodillas. El Profe me acarició el cabello y luego aferró mi mentón con su mano derecha y dijo: —Ahora conocerás lo que es una verdadera clase de biología. Del arte del erotismo sexual… y de la dominación… extiende tus manos… —obedecí y me propinó tres golpes fuertes en los antebrazos— eso es por llegar tarde. ¿Volverás a ser impuntual?

—No —dije temerosa pero excitada y me propinó un nuevo reglazo aduciendo:

—Dirígete a mí siempre como amo ó como profe. ¿Has comprendido?

—Sí… amo…

Tras esto, el Profe puso las reglas claras; yo era su esclava y debía responderle con absoluta sumisión. Satisfacer cada una de sus órdenes y hacer todo lo que me pidiera. La desobediencia se pagaba caro…

Por eso, aún de rodillas, me hizo proporcionarle un sexo oral. Introduje su pene en mi boca y procedí a lamerlo de la mejor forma posible, y él me indicaba con leves reglazos en la cabeza si hacia algo incorrectamente.

—Coloca tus brazos hacia atrás —me dijo y obedecí, tras lo cual me encadenó las muñecas con duras esposas— mantén la espalda firme. Ahora te colocaré esta mordaza —dijo y cumplió su palabra, tras lo cual, se contentó con observarme en esa incómoda posición varios minutos, y me golpeaba si flaqueaba en mi pose, pero finalmente colapsé y caí sobre el suelo. —Has sido una niña mala, Isabella, tendré que proporcionarte un castigo…

Así, el Profe me colocó sobre su regazo, boca abajo, y me subió la falda, bajó mi ropa interior de seda rosada, y me nalgueó veintiún veces hasta que me provocó exóticos gemidos.

Después de eso me colocó una correa y me ató a la mesa de la cocina, me sirvió comida y agua en comederos de perro y me quitó la mordaza ordenándome que me alimentara bien, porque iba a necesitar la energía.

Después de comer, me colocó sobre el suelo encadenada, con una venda en los ojos y con la correa en el cuello y se fue a comer y dormir durante horas. Regresó algunas horas después y dijo:

—Ahora si, vamos en serio…

Se me hace difícil describir las torturas sexuales y los tormentos sadomasoquistas a que me sometió el Profe.

Recuerdo como me ató las manos y me flageló con un azote en la espalda y los glúteos, recuerdo que me obligó a arrastrarme y a gatear por el piso hasta que finalmente me penetró por «mi redondo culito respingón», como él lo llamó. Recuerdo como me obligaba a arrodillarme incómodamente ó a flexionar dolorosamente mis piernas con la cabeza sobre el suelo, ó como me sometía a anómalas posiciones sexuales mientras me hacía el amor salvaje y brutalmente. Y aunque gemí, y supliqué se detuviera, hubo una parte de mí que sintió un profundo placer al ser esclavizada y dominada. Al ser sometida y controlada, y convertida en un objeto dador de placer…

El viernes se convirtió en sábado, pero yo debía dormir encadenada en el sótano, y esperar al día siguiente para ser tratada como una perra. Pero luego, el Profe cambió su actitud, complacido con mi sumisa obediencia y me permitió ciertas libertades, aunque sin desencadenarme. Me alimentó en su regazo, me dio unos caramelos a cambio de algunas argucias sexuales, y me aflojó un poco las esposas.

Mi mente perturbada se sintió tan complacida con la reciente libertad que incrementó la sumisión y decidí satisfacerlo. Hice cada posición que me sabía; abrí mis piernas y permití que me hiciera el amor y liberara su lujuria insaciable. Todas las poses sexuales que se nos ocurrieron fueron realizadas; cada orificio de mi cuerpo fue penetrado exógenamente, y cada centímetro de mi piel fue explorado por su lengua sádica.  
Y cuando se durmió complacido después de nuestros múltiples orgasmos recíprocos, decidí intentar escapar y sigilosamente me dirigí hacia la puerta, caminando de puntillas…

Con mis manos esposadas intenté abrir la puerta de la habitación que crujió levemente para terror mío, pero el Profe no pareció despertarse. Abrí el umbral e intenté cruzarlo pero algo me lo impidió. Finalmente me armé de valor y puse el primer pie afuera justo para escuchar su voz:

—Eres libre de irte cuando te plazca, Isabella. No te tengo secuestrada. Si quieres irte sólo dímelo y te desencadenaré de inmediato. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un violador?

Quedé mirándolo asombrada.

—¿Quieres irte?

Entonces sonreí y negué con la cabeza…

El Profe me castigó terriblemente por mi intentó de huida y disfruté cada segundo. De haberlo sabido me habría portado mal más antes. Sus flagelos, sus nalgadas, sus cadenas estremecieron cada poro de mi cuerpo con orgásmicos resultados. Ese demonio disfrazado en dios griego me encadenó al sótano con un consolador en la vagina, y me penetró analmente por varias horas, para luego dejarme en esa posición incómoda toda la noche, y luego me encadenó al techo toda la mañana del domingo, y aquí es donde empezó esta narración…

—Bueno, hoy termina este fin de semana, esclava mía. Pronto deberás regresar a tu aburrida vida de colegiala con tus sosos padres. ¿Qué piensas de eso? —dijo removiéndome la mordaza.

—Es lamentable, amo.

—Sin duda. Una mujer como tú merece muchas más emociones. Te felicito, has actuado muy bien estos días.

—Gracias Profe, ha sido un honor para mí.

—Lo sé. Recuerda que no debes decirle nada a nadie de lo sucedido. No es que me importe que lo hagas, pero entonces nunca más podrás volver a ser mi amante, ¿has comprendido, perra?

—Sí, amo. No diré nada. Tiemblo de pensar en sus castigos.

—Bien. Vuelve con tus padres. En quince ó veinte días le dirás a tus padres que vas a un campamento. ¿Has comprendido?

—Sí, Profe, como usted ordene.

Así que me desencadenó. Frotándome las muñecas me dirigí hacia la salida, pero antes le dije:

—¿Podría yo ser dominatriz la próxima vez, amo?

Me miró como un maestro complacido y dijo:

—No veo por qué no.

—Antes de irme, Profe, ¿podríamos hacerlo una vez más? Seré una niña mala…

—Entonces —dijo golpeando la regla en la palma derecha de su mano y sonriendo ladinamente de costado— es hora de disciplinarte, Bella…

* * *

**Es un fic cortito, un one-shot.**

**Bastante fuerte, ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Criticas, rosas, tomates, todo por el GO!**


End file.
